Kazeyo Fuyutama
Kazeyo Fuyutama (冬霊 風夜 Fuyutama Kazeyo) is one of the primary protagonists from the Fuyutama Chronicles. He is member of the prestigious Fuyutama Clan and is the father of Shirokaze and Seiryūō. He is a former member of the criminal organization Akatsuki and has been recognized as one of the most powerful shinobi currently alive due to his membership in the Council of Nine. He currently resides in Kyoukokugakure but frequently spends his time wandering the known ninja world. Appearance Kazeyo was initially introduced as a man in his mid twenties with white/silver hair pulled back loosely. He maintains a slender, yet athletic build, and is usually dressed in that would be best described as either formal or traditional. This is to say that Kazeyo often wears various kinds of robes and appears to avoid the "practical" clothing utilized by shinobi. In addition to his robes he has a noticeable amount of decorative jewelry that he claims holds significance. Personality Kazeyo usually displays an apathetic and calm personality while not in combat. He behaves slightly annoyed at even the easiest of tasks, though he completes them without wasting too much time, usually. He seems to enjoy questioning and exploring people's motives for their actions along with manipulating their behavior. While engaged in combat Kazeyo becomes a calculated warrior that isn't above using stealth to defeat his enemies. He seems to retain his mental manipulation aspect of his personality while in combat. This violent tendency he is unwilling to slay weak opponents as seen when he spared the lives of two chunin that attacked him. It would seem that like he shares a mutual loyalty with Kami. During his time under interrogation, he remained calm yet unsatisfied up until the point where Kami's probable death was brought up. At this point he responded by violently struggling to free himself. This loyalty is eventually expanded to the entirety of his clan as he believes that family always come first. While imprisoned in the research facility he shows an apathetic attitude toward a man that accompanies the same cell. This changes though, when the man can inform him about the reasons behind the facility and the possibility of teaching Kazeyo lightning manipulation. After coming to learn of the deep possibilities Kazeyo has shown a great aptitude and interest in the ninja arts. When he was under the effect of his newly awakened Sharingan derivation Kazeyo became a man of violent and murderous intention. He showed no remorse for those that he killed and even went as far as trying to defile the dead. He appears to dislike shinobi, and their entire culture, which is evident as he doesn't consider himself a shinobi despite his rank of Jonin in his village and for a time being the leader of Akatsuki. Abilities Described best as an absolute warrior Kazeyo is skilled a wide variety of combat related abilities that allow him to adjust to nearly anything that comes his way. These abilities stem from both his strict upbringing and tutelage in the Fuyutama and unyielding and consuming interest in Ninjutsu. 'Taijutsu' Kazeyo appears to be a powerful and adept sword fighter. In his fight with Watosuke, an high ranking ANBU member he was shown to have maintained the upper hand throughout the fight. Being his preferred style of combat Kazeyo is most powerful when he is using a sword. While he has been using the same sword for the entire course of his life, its significance and possible abilities are still unverified. Ninjutsu Mastery Kazeyo's most notable skill is his incredible mastery and understanding of ninjutsu. Even before learning ninjutsu Kazeyo was able to discern both the nature and application of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique before the technique could be completed. Along with his affinity for speed he was able to effectively negate the activation of the technique, ultimately leading to the death of the chunin performing it due to internal damage. In part II it is revealed that he has been sneaking into Konoha frequently to study all kinds of forbidden techniques. This interest in Ninjutsu has lead Kazeyo to become the utmost technique specialist in his village and during his affiliation with Akatsuki. Furthermore he has created numerous technique and possesses knowledge that is expected to be on par, if not surpassing shinobi much older than him. Elemental Release Kazeyo uses the wind element quite often in combat for a variety of purposes. He has been show to materialize blades made of wind, create hands that can grab objects as well as attack an enemy. He also has created many techniques that utilize the use of Air Pressure for many different effects. Since he learned about wind manipulation before learning about ninjutsu, Kazeyo can perform nearly all wind based techniques without the use of hand seals. This ability combined the copying ability of his Sharingan Mutation makes him perhaps the worst opponent to for a Wind User. It should be noted that all of Kazeyo's wind techniques are original creations that he has developed on his own. When imprisoned Kazeyo quickly learned the basics of lightning and was quick to put it to use. Over the years it has developed into a crucial unit is his combat style leading him to create the technique Youshun. In addition to this technique Kazeyo has created a method to utilize natural lightning as well as blend lightning and wind chakra in less way than possible through an advanced element. These techinques, called Sacred Techniques materialize dangerous masses of unstable energy that has been known to be dangerous to even Kazeyo himself. Kazeyo first displays some basic techniques from his third element, water in Part II of the Fuyutama Chronicles, but his use of water is not nearly as advanced as his lightning and wind techniques. He mainly uses the supplemental effects of water to enhance his combat. Kazeyo's focus on wind and lightning techniques have prevented him from creating original water techniques, thus he only seem to use techniques already created. With these three particular elements at his disposal, and his extreme mastery of them, Kazeyo has come to obtain the moniker Lord of the Storm (嵐の侯 Arashinokou). To that end his skill allows him to alter the weather around him, as if by simple will, and utilize extreme amounts of destructive force. It is suspected that it is skill in the elements that has awarded him with most of his fame. Fuyutama Heritage Being a member of the Fuyutama Clan, Kazeyo naturally has access to ancestral chakra which allows him to perform several unique techniques along with increasing the his own chakra levels. In this way he can channel the bound energy of his ancestors to provide himself with a secondary energy source for his techniques. It is because of this that Kazeyo appears to have a much greater amount of natural stamina than normal. Along with access to ancestral chakra Kazeyo has signed a contract with serpentine spirit dragons. These summoned creatures have the unique ability of Reien, a mystical flame that targets the spiritual existence of beings and not their physical form. Sharingan Mutation While a researcher notes that his eyes bare a noticeable difference to the Sharingan he did awaken them after being injected with the serum that was thought to activate the gene sequence required for the Sharingan. He has shown the ability to see chakra as well as perceive fast moving objects. In Part II he has developed the ability to use his eyes to cast genjutsu to a limited degree. Synopsis Part I See ''Fuyutama Chronicles'' for more information. Arrival and Imprisonment Arc Kazeyo and Kami Fuyutama arrive in the Land of tea from the east by sea. As they travel north they encounter a group of Yamagakure ninja that they have a misunderstanding with that ends with most of the Mountain ninja's group being slain. As they continue northward Kazeyo and Kami are ambushed by what they would later discover to be Konoha shinobi. Kazeyo is captured, while Kami is subsequently thrown off a cliff and presumed dead by the leaf ninja. Kazeyo is then transported into the Fire Country where is interrogated by Warmarshal Ganza, a man that seems to have a high rank of military control. After deciding that Kazeyo has no important information to offer Konoha, the Warmarshal puts in an order to transport Kazeyo to a research facilty that is trying to activate the Sharingan in Non-Uchiha. Before the Warmarshal leaves he taunts Kazeyo in light of Kami's apparent death and takes Kazeyo's katana. In this facility he meets a peace loving man named Tenmei who he quickly befriends. Tenmei teaches Kazeyo the basics of Lightning Release and after a few weeks of practice he is able to materialize lightning chakra. Soon after completing one of the first steps of mastering lightning, Kazeyo is pulled from his cell in order to test another strain of the serum that should supposedly activate the Sharingan, while fighting a man that had already successfully activated the two tomoe state. While he is in the middle of his fight with Ouju the Warmarshal, who had been watching his fight, taunts Kazeyo once again since since Ouju is not yet defeated. Kazeyo, filled with rages, awakens a mutation of the Sharingan that has nine slit like formations around his pupil and proceeds to go on a murderous rampage that results in the death of Ouju, Watosuke, and a random researcher. This rampage also leads to the complete destruction of the research facility. Kazeyo is only snapped out of this state when Tenmei, who had freed himself from the prison cell, binds Kazeyo with multiple high level techniques and knocks him out. Upon waking up his eyes only have three slits around the central pupil and is no longer enraged. Both Tenmei and Kazeyo then flee from the ruined building before more Konoha ninja arrive. Kumogakure and Kyoukokugakure Arc After Kazeyo awakens from his overuse of chakra in his fight with Warmarshal Ganza and Watosuke in a small room. After discovering that Tenmei was allowing for him to rest here, they discuss returning to his homeland of Kumo. Soon they leave the shack and begin making their way toward the Lightning Country. Just as they have left the official boundaries of the Fire Country they encounter a Konoha Jonin named Ryomaru. After a quick fight where Kazeyo discovers that his lightning manipulation is inferior to Ryomaru's, he decides to leave his opponent alive and carry on. After arriving in the Lightning Country both Kazeyo and Tenmei are brought into Kumogakure where Kazeyo is suppose to meet the Raikage. Soon his visit is done and Kazeyo decides that the Konoha Database may have the information that he seeks. He breaks into Konoha's library and steals a scroll about the Fuyutama Clan. He then decides to travel to Kyoukokugakure, a city that is built upon the ruins of his ancestors. He soon makes it into the wasteland country and is asked to meet the Kage of Kyoukoku. Kazeyo discovers that the Koudokage is in fact Kami. After they share information they have learned about the Fuyutama clan Kazeyo signs a contract with a spirit dragon that is later revealed to be able to take on the power of a Tailed Beast. After Kami is implanted with the One-tailed Beast by the elder of Kyoukoku for the purpose of being a martyr, Kazeyo kills the elder along with the mystics that performed the sealing ritual. Kazeyo then rushes to Kami who has completely transformed into the Shukaku and is forced to defend him from a sneak attack by summoning Seiryuu for the first time. After Seiryuu defeats the ambush group Kazeyo asks him to repress the demon withing Kami. After Seiryuu is successful in suppressing the one-tailed beast he dematerializes explaining to Kazeyo that he uses ancestral chakra when summoned and cannot remain in the material realm if Kazeyo runs out. Kazeyo then rushes to see if Kami is okay and discovers that his cousin is alright. Ganza then appears telling the two that he attacked Kyoukoku in order to obtain the Fuyutama Bloodline. After he and Kami force Ganza away after a hard fight, the two of them plan to rest to quite some time. Part II While Part II is still being developed it has been revealed that at some point Kazeyo witnesses the fight between Kami and Otonami Sukudo. It would seem that he has also joined Akatsuki at some point during the time skip. While he didn't take part in the fight he observed the entire thing, including Otonami's fighting style. While acting as an agent of Akatsuki Kazeyo was involved in the capture of the Seven Tailed Beast. This mission was completed with the help of his partner, Kaijin Fuyutama, and ended with the two of them sealing the beasts host into a scroll for later. It would seem the the demon has yet to be extracted. Sometime later Kazeyo captured the Four-Tailed Beast by himself and took an interest in the element combination that it exhibited. It was from the Lava Release that he observed that Kazeyo began working on Sacred Techniques. After Seireitou Kawahiru stepped down as the leader of Akatsuki, Kazeyo took his position due to his advanced knowledge of techniques. After taking over Kazeyo was lazy about issuing new set of orders for Akatsuki, but instructed some members with their new goals. Later it seems apparent that he allowed the organization to dissolve under his command for unknown reasons. It was at this point that Kazeyo takes his leave to apparently travel the ninja world. Part III and On While a large section of his history is unknown it has been confirmed that at some point he adopted a child by the name of Seiryūō into the Fuyutama Clan and fathered Shirokaze with an unknown Uchiha woman who supposedly died during childbirth. He is known to have dedicated a considerable portion of his time after becoming a father preparing his children for life in a world locked in constant combat. While he taken a much of a back seat when it comes to dealings of the world, and has instead of provide the next generation with the tools and opportunities to mold the world to their own choosing, Kazeyo has become one of the most powerful living "shinobi" in the entire world. As such he has been inducted into the Council of Nine in order to maintain the balance of worldly power. See Also Fuyutama Clan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Fuyutama Clan Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Canyon Ninja Category:Missing-nin Category:Akatsuki Category:Jonin